Talk:Shaco/@comment-28826192-20160623105845
How about this gameplay changes for Shaco as i think he doesn't need rework that much. Dark Humor ( Passive ) Backstab : Shaco deals 20% bonus damage when striking an enemy from behind with his basic attacks or http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Shaco#Two-Shiv_Poison Two-Shiv Poison. An enemy behind will mark with a 180 degree mark ( think of Fiora's vital ), the mark will turn red every time backstab passive is apply. Killing Joke: Additionally, Shaco has another resource beside his mana call "Madness", he gains 1 stack of madness everytime he critically strike an enemy champion or epic monster using Deceive's crit fear an enemy champion with JITB, successfully hitting an enemy or epic monster with Two-Shiv Poison. Upon 4 stack, his next basic abilities will be enhanced and consume all Madness stack. His enhanced abilities and basic abilities share the same set of cooldown unlike Rengar whose basic and enhanced abilities use seperate cooldown. Madness stack generation has some restriction if using on minions or monsters. Shaco will laugh when he has 4 stack of Madness. Deceive ( Q ) Shaco instantly blinks to the target location and stealthsfor up to 3.5 seconds, also causing his next basic attack within 6 seconds to http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Critical_strike critically strike for bonus critical damage. 「 MODIFIED CRITICAL DAMAGE:140 / 160 / 180 / 200 / 220% 」 Enhanced Deceive : Gain 50 bonus blink range and 20% movement speed when moving toward champion when using Enhanced Deceive, killing or assist an enemy champion in 6 second after exiting stealth will reset Deceive cooldown. Stack Restriction when using on monster and minion: Deceive only generate a stack of Madness when you use Deceive's crit from behind the minions or monsters. Jack in the box ( W) Shaco summons 3 boxes in a triangular shape at the target location that stealths after a 2-second delay and lasts for up to 60 seconds. If an enemy walk within 150 range radius of the trap, they'll hear a short tune and after 0,75 sec, the box will spring and fear enemy in 300 range radius of the trap and attack nearby enemies. Passive ( Die Laughing ) : If Shaco kill an enemy, he instantly decorate their corpse with 3 boxes in a triangular shape that stealths after a 0.5-second delay and automatically spring immediately after 3 second or when an enemy step into boxes range. These boxes only deal 50% damage of his W boxes. All boxes have 2 health bar ( think of Illaoi tentacles) *FLEE DURATION: 0.5 / 0.75 / 1 / 1.25 / 1.5 *「 MAGIC DAMAGE PER ATTACK/ Per box]:25 / 45 / 55 / 70/ 80 (+ 10% AP) *Enhance JITB : Function like normal JITB, after using the enhance JITB, Shaco can use JITB 2 more time in 10 second with no additional cost. *Stack Restriction when using on monster and minion: JITB must fear at least 3 minions or monsters to generate 1 stack of Madness Two-Shiv Poison ( E ) PASSIVE: While Two-Shiv Poison is not on cooldown, Shaco's'basic attacks poison his targets, http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Slow 'slowing them for 2 seconds and reducing the attack speed of minions and monsters. ACTIVE: Shaco throws a dagger at the target enemy, dealing magic damage and http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Slow slowing them for 3 seconds. *SLOW: 10 / 15 / 20 / 25 / 30% *ATTACK SPEED REDUCTION: 20 / 22.5 / 25 / 27.5 / 30% *「 MAGIC DAMAGE: 50 / 90 / 130 / 170 / 210 (+ 100% AP)(+ 100% bonus AD) 」 *Enhanced Two-Shiv Poison : Two-Shiv Poison deal additional 25/45/65/85/105 (+50%AP)(+50%AD), this bonus damage does not apply instantly and burn the enemy in 5 seconds. *Stack Restriction when using on monster and minion: Two-Shiv Poison only generate 1 stack of Madness when if it hit behind a minion or monster *Hallucinate ( R ) *'Shaco' vanishes for 0.5 seconds, then creates a clone of himself that lives for up to 18 seconds and explodes upon its death, dealing magic damage to all enemies around it. * *MAGIC DAMAGE: 300 / 450 / 600(+ 100% AP) So what do you guy think? P.S: I'm new to Wikia so the editing screw up a bit. * *